The present disclosure relates to a method controlling an operation of an image display device, and more particularly, to a method of controlling a screen displayed by an image display device.
Recently, digital TV service using a wired or wireless communication network is becoming more common. The digital TV service provides various services that existing analog broadcasting service cannot provide.
For example, in the case of internet protocol television (IPTV) service, i.e., one type of the digital TV service, interactivity is provided to allow a user to actively select the type and viewing time of a viewing program. The IPTV service may provide various enhanced service, for example, internet search, home shopping, and online game, on the basis of such interactivity.